The Promise
by Raven2k8
Summary: Beast Boy made a promise to himself a long time ago, and Raven is going to find out what it is, real soon. Songfic to "The Promise" by When in Rome. Dedicated to Author Penholder!


My first songfic ever, everyone get happy! Dedicated to Author Penholder who requested it! YAY!

Well hope everyone enjoys this, especially you Author Penholder.

I do not own Teen Titans (shocker) or the song "The Promise" by When in Rome.

On with the story!

* * *

"Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy asked approaching the girl on the beach.

"Just peachy." She replied with obvious sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You know no one blames you for what happened.

"They should, my action was unacceptable."

"Rae, that jerk had what was coming."

"Doesn't matter I've learned my lesson, never open up to anyone."

"Oh c'mon Rae, that's a little…"

"Beast Boy if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

Beast boy after a long hesitation simply stood up and left.

When Raven finally decided to go to bed she walked down the long hallways and showed up to her room, on the door she found a post-it note.

_If you need a friend,_

_don't look to a stranger_

_You know in the end,_

_I'll always be there._

Raven looked at it strangely but walked in her room and took out a book she hasn't read in a long time. She lost interest. She opened it, placed the note inside then closed it. For some reason she felt the need to keep it.

**2 months later**

Another robbery from the terrible trio, a new team who took to the pleasure of stealing for fun, then dumping the money usually on the outskirts of time.

A waste if time and efforts, but the terrible trio had an unhealthy obsession with the use of guns. This means someone could get hurt and the Titans needed to bring them down.

The Titans were now chasing the getaway car with two of the members. The other had been left behind; apparently he wasn't quick enough. Some good friends he has.

Raven flying low was continually throwing items onto the road hoping to head off the car, but to no avail.

It was apparent the trio was growing annoyed with her. Two of the masked men turned around and opened fire.

One gunman she could dodge, but not two. She felt a bullet whiz by her ear though none had struck her.

Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah heard something behind him. It was the third member riding a motorcycle. Raven too busy dodging the bullets in front of her; she neglected the ones coming from behind her.

Beast boy quickly morphed from the cheetah into a gorilla and jumped up with all his might. He pushed Raven to the ground and they rolled into an alley away from the trio.

"Thanks." Raven said quickly and recovered her hood that had fallen off. They both returned to battle.

**Back at the tower.**

"Beast Boy I'd like to thank you again for what you did."

"No problem. You do know why I did it right?"

"Because we're team mates, and team mates look out for each other."

"Well yeah that but ugh never mind."

"Well okay."

When Raven returned to go to bed for the night she found another note on her door.

_And when you're in doubt,_

_and when you're in danger,_

_Take a look all around,_

_and I'll be there._

Raven once again took it off and placed it into her book.

**4 months later**

Beast Boy had finally worked up the nerve to ask Raven on a date. She had accepted but was extremely hesitant.

He knew she was fragile about dating especially after being let down so many times. She was also afraid of dating a team member; a break up could jeopardize their relationship.

Beast Boy promised that wouldn't happen.

He took her out to dinner and they walked through the park taking a small break under the tree.

"Rae, are you okay, you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Raven, that can't be it. Something else is bothering you."

"I was just thinking, you know about us dating."

"What about us?"

"How do I know that we can make this last? I mean I'm not very good with relationships." Raven looked down at her lap. This was the first time Beast Boy saw Raven's true insecurities.

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but trust me when I say I'm not giving up this relationship easy."

"Of course."

"Rae what can I say to make you understand, that well you know what, there's nothing I can say. Just know I like you a lot and if you promise to work through this relationship with me, who knows where we can be years from now."

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"Thanks Rae."

**Back at the tower**

Raven had once again found a note on her door, she smiled at this one.

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say._

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise, I promise you..._

She didn't know Beast Boy could be so poetic. This one she read several times before placing it into her book.

**1 year later**

Raven had taken a job to pay for personal expenses. She moonlights as a waitress at a shop downtown.

Not really where she thought she'd end up working, but this was only temporary and paid good money.

She came home and gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek. They had been dating for a year and were still going strong.

She had taken to calling him Gar when they were alone. It just seemed more appropriate.

He was making the anniversary dinner for the two while Raven sat down on the couch and let out a huge agitated sigh.

She took off her black wig which she thought was ridiculous, but kept paparazzi from finding out a Titan was a waitress.

"Hard day?" Gar asked putting something in the oven.

"Yeah you could say that."

"What happened?" He set the timer on the oven and made his way to sit down next to her.

"The usual, my boss being a jerk and there was a business luncheon today. A bunch of guys in suits pretending to drop their forks so they can watch me pick them up."

Gar let out a small chuckle which Raven did not find amusing.

"I'm so glad you find this entertaining." Raven scowled at him though the smile never left her face.

"Oh c'mon Rae, it's no big deal. Just a couple of old guys in ties that don't have a shot with you."

"You know most guys would be jealous and would want to defend their girls."

"I'm sorry is that what you want?" He said picking up her feet and placing them on his lap.

"Hmmmm it sounds nice."

"I _can_ go hunt them down, or I can do this." He placed his hands on the bottom of her foot and started rubbing small circles on the soles of her feet.

Raven threw back her head closed her eyes.

"See now isn't that better." He coaxed.

"That's a whole lot better." She said enjoying the foot rub.

"I'm glad."

They spent the next half an hour talking while Beast Boy massaged her feet. The ringer went off signaling the dinner was ready.

After they ate, Raven and Garfield kissed and parted company. She retired to her room and lo and behold there was another note.

'When does he have time to do this?' She thought to herself.

_When your day is through,_

_and so is your temper,_

_You know what to do,_

_I'm gonna always be there._

The note went inside the book.

**1 year and 3 months later**

Raven was sitting in the common room waiting for Gar to take her on another date. He said she needed to relax.

She's been on edge ever since she got into an argument with one of the waitresses and was told to take a mandatory vacation.

Gar finally came out with black t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. Raven was sporting a purple halter top and a pair of shorts. They were having another picnic in the park.

Raven set up the picnic basket and they both headed out.

**At the Park**

They sat down under the same tree they had done on their first date. Except now there was a BB hearts Raven insignia on the bark.

Gar had brought a tofu sandwich while Raven enjoyed a regular grilled cheese sandwich.

"Rae let's go for a walk."

"Okay." They stood up and Gar took up a slice of bread.

"What's that for?" She asked him.

"I like to feed the ducks." He simply replied.

They trudged onward to the bridge where the stream was. They looked over the edge as Gar tore a piece of bread and threw it into the water.

Soon a swarm of ducks swam near the bridge.

"How often do you do this?" Raven asked looking downward at the ducks

"Every time I need to relax, or when I need to get something off my chest."

"What do you need to talk about?" Raven asked now a little concerned.

"I need to talk about us Rae."

"What about us?"

"Well when you told me that you had gotten into an argument at the diner and were asked to leave for a little while at first I was on your side. But then I wasn't sure."

"Sure about what?" Raven's eyebrows grew close together as her expression changed.

"I wasn't sure if I could go out with a girl who has a huge attitude. I'm still not sure."

"Excuse me." Raven was confused, she didn't know if she should take this as an insult, a break up or just Gar being stupid with his words.

"Rae, I love you and I know you know that, but I don't think I want you as my girlfriend anymore." He once again tore off a piece of bread and fed the hungry ducks.

"Gar, I can't believe you. Do you even know what our argument was about? It was about you! She said something about you I didn't like and I defended you! Now I realize I was defending a jerk! God I knew you were slow but I didn't know you were stupid and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me stop you there before you say something that insults me." Gar looked her straight in the eye with a huge grin on his face and threw the remaining slice of bread over the edge. "I said I don't think I want you as my girlfriend anymore."

He took out a small box and went down on one knee.

"So I guess you'll just have to be my wife from now on."

He opened the velvet case to find a 3 karat diamond ring.

Raven stood in awe for a moment. She felt him place the ring on her finger. He stood up and she crashed her lips onto his. After a while they pulled apart.

"So is that a yes?" He said a little flabbergasted.

She shook her and again enveloped him in a hug.

"But don't you _EVER_ do that to me again." She whispered in his ear.

"Yes dear." He replied with a huge smile.

**Back at the Tower**

Raven almost floated to her room. She wanted Gar to walk her to her room but he said she should go to her room alone.

This of course was a hint there was another note on the door. And she was right.

_Sometimes if I shout,_

_it's not what's intended._

_These words just come out,_

_with no gripe to bear._

Raven took down the note and smiled as she entered her room.

**7 months later**

Raven looked around with her husband's arm draped around her shoulders. Everyone was congratulating them and calling her Mrs. Logan repeatedly.

Cyborg who insisted he DJ the reception announced it was time for the husband and bride to have their first dance.

Garfield and Raven made their way to the dance floor. Raven was a little nervous having everyone stare at her while she dance, but Gar told her to focus on themselves and themselves only.

Raven placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped her arms around her waist. The music began to play.

She had no idea what the song was, Garfield had insisted he pick the song alone. She just told him to make it appropriate for a first dance at a wedding and not at a club.

_If you need a friend,_

_don't look to a stranger,_

_You know in the end,_

_I'll always be there._

Raven recognized the words immediately. She looked up to him with a questioning look.

_And when you're in doubt,_

_and when you're in danger,_

_Take a look all around,_

_and I'll be there._

"This is where you got the words from, the words in the notes?"

"Yep." He said. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, just surprised is all."

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise, I promise you I will._

Memories started flashing through her head. Memories of how she got all these notes in the first place.

The talk on the beach, the first date, the stressed day she had, and of course his proposal.

_When your day is through,_

_and so is your temper,_

_You know what to do,_

_I'm gonna always be there._

"Why did you choose this song?" She asked him.

_Sometimes if I shout,_

_it's not what's intended._

_These words just come out,_

_with no gripe to bear._

"I thought it fit us perfectly."

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise, I promise you..._

"You were right, for a change." She smiled up at him and he returned the expression.

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_

_And if I had to walk the world, that make you fall for me,_

_I promise you, I promise you I will._

"I also chose it because I made a promise to myself a long time ago. The first time I gave a note."

_I gotta tell ya, I need to tell ya, I gotta tell ya, I gotta tell yaaaa..._

"Oh and what promise is that?"

"I told myself I would always be there for you. I promised myself that I would always keep you by my side."

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise you, I promise you..._

"How can you make a promise like that?"

"Sometimes you just know."

"And I supposed you also knew that we would fall in love, get married and dance to this particular song."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Then can you promise me one more thing?"

"What is it?"

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_

_And if I have to walk the world to make you fall for me,_

_I promise you, I promise you I will..._

"Promise me you'll love me forever."

"That's not a promise. That's a vow. And I do vow to you I'll love you forever."

_I will..._

_I will..._

_I will..._

* * *

And here it is, my first songfic ever and it's all for you Author Penholder! All 10 pages! A couple of notes.

1. This was a different approach to the usual songfics out there but I hope it was enjoyable anyway!

2. If anyone is wondering about the book Raven kept the notes in, well she laminated it. Yes she did.

3. I'm still dedicating one shots to those who request it. PM me your idea or just ask for a story and I'll write it up but I can't promise they'll all be as long as this one! Once again, no M stories and for the moment I'm only doing BBxRae, but I might do other couples later on. Otherwise everything goes!

4. I decided to do the story like this because the video showed a lot of transitions, so I decided to write the story with transitions. I know creative right. Actually I've never heard the song before, but when I did, I was surprised by how amazing it was! You guys should really check it out! Seriously, check out the song.

5. Nothing more to say. Peace, love and animals! ;)


End file.
